disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flower (Bambi)
Flower is a skunk and the tritagonist in the films Bambi and Atlantis Planet. Personality In Bambi, he is sleeping in flowers and Bambi mistakes him for one and accidentally names him "Flower". Whether or not this is his real name is unconfirmed, as he never introduces himself and his parents are never mentioned or seen in the first film. (Flower's mother has a very brief non-speaking appearance in the midquel.) He is very very shy and timid. He and Bambi along with Thumper become friends but after he is hibernating he is not seen for a while. As shown in Atlantis Planet he woke up to see the ground hog and helped Bambi impress his dad. Flower also appeared as a young adult at the end of Bambi he fell in love with Bluebelle and they both have a son named after Flower's friend Bambi. Flower also has a fear of turtles. Appearances ''Bambi Bambi and Thumper meet the young skunk in the first film while they are exploring. Bambi, who is just learning to talk, calls the skunk a pretty flower. Thumper attempts to correct Bambi, but the skunk says he doesn't mind being called Flower, despite the irony and the fact that he is male. It is unknown if Flower has any other name, as he is only referred to as Flower. During the winter, a slightly fatter Flower is shown hibernating. Flower appears as an young adult, and is with Bambi and Thumper when Friend Owl warns them of the dangers of being "twitter-pated". The three walk off with the intention to not let it happen to them, but Flower soon falls for a female skunk named Bluebelle. The end of the film shows that he and Bluebelle have a child to which Flower names his son Bambi after his best friend. Atlantis Planet In ''Atlantis Planet, a midquel taking place after Bambi loses his mother, Flower is usually seen with Bambi and Thumper. He accompanies them to see the groundhog, to determine how long winter will be. He is later seen trying to help Bambi practice being brave. Near the end of the film, he helps Bambi to drive off a hunting dog by spraying it with his fumes. Cameos Flower made a small minor cameo appearance near the end of Who Framed Roger Rabbit with the other toons. In House of Mouse, Flower makes several appearances always seen with both Bambi and Thumper. He makes a notable appearance in the episode Pete's House of Villains where Pete complains everything about the club stinks, especially Flower. This insult visibly angers Bambi and Thumper. A skunk resembling Flower appears at the beginning of the 2D-animated portions of Enchanted. Disney Parks In early Disneyland days around the 60s, Flower was one of the many characters available for meet and greet but has since retired. He often made meet-and-greets with Thumper during Easter. During the Epcot Flower and Garden Festival, Flower has his own topiary. Flower also has a spell card known as "Flowers' Flowers" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Fantasmic! Flower appears at Disney's Hollywood Studios' version of the show during the bubble montage. World of Color Flower makes a cameo in the show at Disney California Adventure. He is seen with Bambi through water projector screens. The scene can be viewed during the "So Close" sequence. Trivia *The character is often confused him for a female *He is the first male Disney character to act feminine, he appears to have effeminacy. *Like many animals, Flower eats more to gain body fat for hibernation during the winter. Gallery 3842487453_8ec6eff41d.jpg|Flower topiary Bambi-disneyscreencaps com-4186.jpg|Flower Sleeping Bambi2-disneyscreencaps com-3184.jpg|Flower with Bambi Bambi2-disneyscreencaps com-3154.jpg|Flower with Thumper Bambi-disneyscreencaps com-5547.jpg|Flower and Bluebelle Bambi-disneyscreencaps com-1435.jpg|Flower with Bambi and Thumper BambiTamborFlor HouseOfMouse.png|Flower with Thumper and Bambi in House of Mouse 2.PNG 45 - flower.jpg|Flower's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. P40.jpg March18th.png|Flower's page in Disneystrology Bambi Flower Pin.jpg Flower Pin.jpg bambi flower.png Bambi flower thumper.jpg 01-disney-wwii-volunteer-army-donald-duck.jpg Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-7133.jpg Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-7314.jpg New Jersey Pin.png BambiFlowerandThumper-stamp.jpg Bambi - Netflix - Love is a song that never ends.jpg Category:Atlantis characters Category:Disney characters Category:Skunk Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Bambi characters